


Undercover, no, really.

by elaiel



Series: My life is a freaking circus all the time! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Circus, F/M, Gen, M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was not expecting this to be a joint undercover operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover, no, really.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some random universe somewhere after the events of Iron Man 3. I have a bunch of snippets written in this story and thought I'd post them up as a series.

“Ray!” 

The familiar voice echoed across the site and Clint had to stifle his urge to either groan or become very annoyed.

“Ray, look, I’m sorry.”

Clint turned. 

Okay, the voice was familiar, but the figure sloping across the grass towards him was not. It took him a moment to realise it was Stark. He was wearing a frankly hideous pair of boardshorts patterned in magenta, fluorescent yellow and black, battered grey sandals, a white t shirt with a shark on the front and a grey hoodie which appeared to have been taken apart and reconstructed inside out was hanging off his shoulder.

The head full of waist length ratty dreads and the left arm fully covered in purple geometric pattern tattoo from the wrist up were also somewhat startling.

Stark walked up to him, a pleading look on his face. “Look Ray, I’m sorry, I fucked up again, I know, but it didn’t mean you had to leave...”

Facing Stark, his back to Stanhope, Clint rolled his eyes.

“Look, I know I do some stupid stuff when I get...uh...drunk, but I promise, I’ve quit smoking...uh yeah, drinking...”

“Who’s your friend?” Stanhope asked pointedly.

“Oh yeah,” Stark said looking at Stanhope over Clint’s shoulder, “I’m Dan, I’m Ray’s...uh...friend.” His eyes flicked back to Clint’s and he gave an awkward grin.

“You complete tosser.” Clint mouthed at him.

“Look, I know they’re a bad influence on, me, I didn’t mean to lose another job but...”

“I can’t keep looking out for you anymore.” Clint said irritatedly. “I don’t need to be taking care of you as well as myself.”

“I’m sorry, really, look, don’t send me away, I’ll come too, be away from the guys, stop...getting drunk...I can be useful.”

Clint heard Stanhope chuckling behind him. “Explains what you were moving on from.” He said.

Clint snorted.

“Look,” Tony said earnestly, “I’m a mechanic, I can fix anything with an engine, do the electrics too.”

“Can’t keep a fucking job though can you.” Clint added. “Not if it means having to get up in the mornings and actually  _ going in to work. _ ”

“Don’t make me leave.” Stark pleaded.

“I don’t have anywhere for  _ you  _ to stay.” Stanhope said.

“I brought the van.” Stark added quickly. “And your trailer for your bike...”

Clint stepped back and to the side, letting Stark and Stanhope face each other.

“I’m Dan,” Stark introduced himself, “Dan Vandeusen.”

“Ray’s boyfriend.” Stanhope said.

“Well...yeah.” Stark looked uncomfortably down at his feet.

“You’re a mechanic?”

“Yeah. Diesel mechanic, but I can do automotive too if needed, and electronics, I’ve got a commercial driver’s license too,”

“Welding?”

“Arc and oxy if you’ve got the kit or can get it.”

“He’d have been earning a mint if he wasn’t such a lazy stoner shit.” Clint muttered. He looked up. “Dan can’t keep his hands out of anything mechanical.”

Stanhope gave them a look. “I can find both of you work, if  _ you  _ can keep your nose out of the weed.” He said pointedly to Stark.

“Ray?” Stark said in a wheedling voice looking at Clint.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Yes, you can stay.”


End file.
